User blog:Joshuakrasinski/JIbanyan Vs Agumon
Intro JOSH'S EPIC RAP BATTTLES! JIBANYAN! VS AGUMON BEGIN! Jibanyan it's jibanyan the mascot of yo kai watch, against a prehistoric idiot i will not lose no i will not, your a cute little dinosaur i've seen better from yoshi, i'm the definition of cute i will multipiunch you so hard you'll get a nosebleed, paws of fury in a battle so suck my balls, cause you don't wanna mess with these paws, i got millions of other cat yo kai to help me but i won't nedd them, after all i call the copyright police and have the digiworld condemened, get on out of here agumon your best left out ot rot, especially since your benn replaced by others the more recent being shoutmon, Agumon i'm burning up this battlefield better step back, gonna fry and roast you i've yet to eat roast cat, i could digivolve to beat you that wouldn't even be fair, since you don't have any evoultions's to spare, i've got the fighting spirit like rocky balboa man, just spar me your disses you eat out of a garbage can, yes i have been replaced many times it's true, but i came back and with a new trainer too, our trainers share bonds your annoy nate like heck, so go on get lost and as the kids say get bent, Jibanyan stop trying to be hip it's not cool at all agumon, i rather face a character from fighting foodons, yu gi go get lost get out of this place, cause like duel masters you a discrace, i'll let it rip like beyblade and spin you around, i may not be a pokemon but i can atleast pound you into the ground, i'm the very definition of cute then you will ever be, i will make you have some much problems claim it as victory, you better yo kai watch your back when it's come to a rap fight, face it agumon this is not your night, *agumon digvolves into greymon* Greymon digivolving to greymon, i got it going on, i got fire in my belly just call me dinosaur natsu, i got all the power to defeat you. even you try pipsqueak your already doomed, if i can defeat charizard in death battle i can cleary defeat you, pepper breath you to kingdom come till your nothing but soot, i will barbeque you on the grill and stomp on your friends with my foot, i will go godzilla and destroy all of the city in which you live, i would go ahead and apologize but i ran out of fucks to giv, Jibanyan so your gonna go and digivolve i don't even care, your all hard scales atleast i have fur that feels like soft hair, your were cute when you were at your first stage but now your just ugly, face it i am more cute and cuddly, your the only one without a girlfriend, pitty you have to meet your end, your gonna die a virgin with no one to love, gonan make you into raptor gloves, digivolve again but your still not match for me, i got more toys sold better starting getting on your knees, *greymon digivolves into wargreymon* Wargreymon your wanted me to digivolve again well careful what you wish for, now my power is boosted by four, i may not be a yugioh but my hitpoints are unlimited, while you are just puny and limited, i will step on your with my big boot make sure your dead, you say i'm a virgin but you got no pretty woman to wed, swing my claws at you till your nothing but slices, this what happens when you leave me to my own devices, putting your in your place like your ego in every show, face it jibanyan you have to go, *Pikachu dashes in from a pokeball* PIkachu Pika pikachu is here to defeat these ripoffs, cause i have had just about enough, agumon and jibanyan your both are copycats, i rather be fighitng someome on my level that's that, i made eating ketchup cute what did you do, you made doraemon get cancelled how could you?, i will flick you around like this was monsuno, when i evolve into raichu i will beat you like hariyama the pokemon of sumo, i'm the original mascot of japenese rpg, so now i win this battle pika pi, Outro WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT YOU DECIDE! JOSH'S CHU EPIC RAP BATTLES Category:Blog posts